Algo falta
by Natsichan
Summary: En el verano de 1999 el planeta Tierra no presentó ninguna irregularidad.


Esto surgió de forma extraña y no pude sacármelo de la cabeza por semanas. Así aquí está.

Solo… no me pregunten qué es.

_Disclaimer_: claramente el universo de Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

**Algo falta**

**Verano de 1999**

**.**

**I**

**.**

Los párpados le pesaron cuando intentó abrirlos. Suspiró. Lo intentó nuevamente, pero no había forma. Se rindió, haciéndose un ovillo debajo de las sábanas. Le ardía la cara pero tenía frío, mucho frío.

—Hikari —le llamó una voz.

Era una voz suave, como de niña, una voz nostálgica. Sonrió. Le gustaba la calidez de aquella voz. Le respondió bajito con el pensamiento, sumida en una inmensa tranquilidad. Pero no recibió más palabras. De un momento a otro, entendió que ña voz se había ido y el frío la envolvió de nuevo.

—Hikari.

Una mano sobre su rostro hizo que le temblaran los ojos, por la sorpresa del contacto. Sus dientes castañearon de frío cuando un paño húmedo cubrió su frente.

—Mamá —murmuró despacio—. ¿Dónde estás?

Hikari no escuchó más que una suave exhalación pintada de sonrisa antes de caer dormida una vez más.

**.**

**II**

**.**

Koushiro no dejó de teclear. El sonido no solamente lo relajaba, sino que también le aseguraba prontamente una respuesta a sus dudas. Investigó, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, aprendiendo.

Una risa lo distrajo cuando el sol bajaba. Se preguntó cuál sería la hora exacta, pero el dueño de aquella enérgica risa no le permitió revisar el reloj.

Con rapidez le había tomado una mano y tironeaba de él riendo, manteniendo su risa, determinado con la idea de sacarlo de aquella cabaña.

—La señal es mejor aquí —insistía Koushiro haciendo fuerza para no ser arrastrado.

En el fondo, el pelirrojo niño sabía que sus esfuerzos serían en vano. No podía competir en fuerza contra su mejor amigo. Un batalla mental era otro asunto, pero cuando se requería de lo físico…

Con un suspiro Koushiro se dejó llevar y al cruzar el umbral de la cabaña, su amigo festejó triunfalmente el logro. A Koushiro le cegó la claridad del sol. Se tapó la cara con un brazo hasta acostumbrarse. Entonces pudo ver bien el panorama que lo esperaba.

Se preguntó cómo habían conseguido una pelota de fútbol, pero no tenía caso expresar su duda en voz alta. Taichi nunca daba respuestas claras cuando había hecho una travesura, para evitar cualquier tipo de regaño.

Lo miró reprochándole, imaginando lo que diría. La sonrisa luminosa de su amigo llegó a sus ojos.

—Solo la tomé prestada, la devolveremos —dijo divertido—. Un juego y ya.

Koushiro observó a los demás. Sora estaba cruzada de brazos. Supuso que ella no había sido parte de la operación para obtener la pelota pero, aunque no le gustara la idea de tomar algo ajeno, jamás se negaría a jugar un partido.

Los demás niños no parecían muy entusiasmados, Koushiro no recordaba los nombres de todos.

—Seremos dos y dos —le habló Taichi al muchacho de pelo rubio—. Koushiro y yo contra Sora y tú. Jou puede hacer de portero para ustedes. Mimi jugará en nuestro arco. Y tú puedes hacer de árbitro —dijo, ahora mirando al menor de todos.

Acto seguido, Taichi le arrojó la pelota. Koushiro la tomó en aire con dificultad. El pequeño estaba encantado. Al chico de anteojos parecía que le daría un ataque de nervios. A la chica de largo vestido no le había gustado ni un poco la idea. Y Koushiro todavía se cuestionaba por qué había aceptado jugar, incluso cuando el partido iba a la mitad.

**.**

**III**

**.**

La pelota entró limpia al arco por enésima vez. Brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirada de fiera, labios fruncidísimos, pies firmes. No movió ni uno de sus hermosos y largos cabellos en ningún momento. Hasta que se hartó. Porque _no le gustaba_ y _no quería_, y a nadie parecía importarle.

—¡No voy a jugar a esto! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pisó con brusquedad el suelo en su rabieta, perdiendo toda elegancia. Y, enseñándoles la lengua, se encaminó enfurruñada hacia la cabaña.

Escuchó algunas quejas a su espalda. No le importó nada. Cerró la puerta tras ella con toda la rabia y fue a sentarse sobre un almohadón con la intención de no levantarse hasta que todos se disculparan con ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió. Mimi estaba muy molesta de modo que se giró a ver la pared, dándole la espalda al entrometido. Pensó mil y una actividades que podría estar haciendo con sus amigas, lejos de estas personas que la habían ofendido al ignorarla olímpicamente cuando expresó su opinión. Pero, por alguna razón, no se marchó. Se dijo que quería una disculpa, y permaneció allí sentada esperándola.

Al cabo de un momento el sonido del teclado de una computadora le llamó la atención. Se dio vuelta, encontró al niño pelirrojo enfrascado en su portátil, tecleaba con seguridad sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Le impresionó que no necesitara ver las teclas para escribirlas, pensó que ella (si no las viera) escribiría cualquier cosa menos algo con sentido.

Del otro lado de la cabaña, estaba el niño más chiquito del grupo, rubio y de ojos claros como Yamato Ishida, pero más pequeño e inocente. A Mimi le llamó la atención que se estuviera riendo para sí mismo y vio cómo dibujaba en colores escenas del día. Recordó el partido en el cual la ignoraron completamente y se molestó otra vez.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la luz que entraba por la ventana era rosa por el atardecer, pero también gris. Se acababa el día, debían regresar.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso a su pregunta. Mimi infló las mejillas con enfado. El pequeño levantó la vista de sus dibujos.

—Mi hermano dijo que vendría pronto, dijo que si le dejaba a Taichi explorar solo se iba a perder, y Sora se fue con ellos. Antes de eso, vino un chico a decirle al superior Jou que un profesor lo buscaba.

Mimi suspiró.

—Tenemos que regresar. Se hace de noche. Y no me voy a quedar a dormir en este lugar. Toda mi ropa está en mi carpa, y allí también están mis amigas.

—Pero tenemos que esperarlos. Mi hermano…

Un gran viento sopló, arrastrando algo de tierra dentro de la cabaña. Mimi se sostuvo el gorro y se puso de pie para cerrar la ventana.

—Parece que lloverá —dijo mirando el cielo, cada vez más oscuro, cada vez más gris.

El pequeño mostró su preocupación, se paró junto a ella y sus labios temblaron en una mueca. Mimi pensó que lloraría. Dudó un segundo porque no sabía muy bien cómo hacer para consolar a alguien, ella nunca había tenido un hermano menor y, para colmo, el pelirrojo de la computadora no parecía estar de ánimos como para darle una mano.

Lo resolvió con astucia y un toque femenino, como todo en la vida. Colocó una mano sobre el gorro verde del pequeño, llamando su atención para que mirara hacia arriba.

—Seguro que tu hermano no tardará —le sonrió dulce—. Muéstrame tus dibujos.

**.**

**IV**

**.**

Sora miró el cielo y tratando de no sonar como su madre llamó a su amigo por su nombre, pidiéndole que regresara. Taichi le sonrió desde arriba del árbol, había estado un largo rato parado sobre una rama, observando la lejanía a través de un prismático gris de un solo ojo.

Yamato, a su lado, resopló.

—Ella tiene razón —le gritó a Taichi—. Ya es tarde, debemos regresar con los demás. Takeru…

—Sí, sí, sí —se escuchó. El moreno bajó de un salto—, lo sé. Volvamos antes de que…

Guardó silencio de golpe, Sora lo vio hacer una leve mueca y luego llevarse una mano a la frente. La explicación llego al instante siguiente en forma de gota y le cayó en el pómulo derecho dejando una huella fría.

Contuvo una exclamación al darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría. Abrió los ojos alarmada. Los tres miraron el cielo, teñido de gris. Era un gran silencio el que inundaba el lugar, quedaba la absoluta calma a la espera de la tormenta. Sora vio las gotas caer gorditas en la tierra. Oyó a Yamato tragar grueso. Estaban muy lejos de la cabaña.

Entonces, Taichi rio con soltura.

—¡A correr! —dijo en un grito antes de salir disparado.

Sora miró a Yamato de reojo, le sorprendió que él la mirara de regreso. Fueron apenas unos segundos, una leve sonrisa asomando en sus labios y el paso ligero de una carrera contra la lluvia de verano, para ver quién lograba llegar primero.

La lluvia les ganó, era claro desde el principio; pero ellos siguieron corriendo, bajo el agua, con el aire entrecortándose, caras rojas y risas abiertas.

Mimi les abrió la puerta cuando los vio llegar, los tres estaban empapados. Jou los regañó, Takeru había llorado. Koushiro solo rompió su conexión visual con la computadora durante medio segundo, únicamente para resoplar y negar con la cabeza en un claro pensamiento de "_no tienen remedio_".

Yamato abrazó a su pequeño hermano, disculpándose. Taichi, de inmediato, se acercó a molestar a Koushiro, mojándolo al sacudirse el pelo. Sora suspiró y se le escapó una sonrisa. Jou aún los regañaba, con las mejillas enrojecidas por el impulso. El gesto de Sora se transformó en una mueca graciosa que reflejaba su culpabilidad, no podía fingir: había sido un error. Rio nerviosamente, intentando acicalar la situación, un poco disculpándose y otro poco dejándolo pasar como un tema menor, aunque no lo haya sido.

Pensó en lo que diría su madre si los viera así. Y suspiró, porque ella tendría razón. Con la ropa mojada, enfermarían. Debían solucionarlo.

**.**

**V**

**.**

El profesor se lo había pedido explícitamente y él no había podido cumplirlo. Estaba tan molesto consigo mismo por ello que debió sentarse en el suelo y contar hasta mil para poder calmarse.

Haber llegado a la cabaña con el recado y ver que no estaban todos allí, lo alarmó, pero eso no fue lo peor. Darse cuenta de que los tres que faltaban eran los tres que se deberían haber hecho cargo del resto —en su ausencia— por ser los mayores, le fastidió, pero tampoco fue eso lo peor. Tampoco era lo peor el hecho de que llegaran a la cabaña empapados de pies a cabeza. Lo que consideró peor que todo fue la espera.

Jou sentía que no podía hacer absolutamente nada Él era quien debía llevarlos de regreso, se lo había prometido al profesor Fujiyama. Pero no pudo hacer nada. Cuando llegó a la cabaña, teniendo en mente los dos recados que debía cumplir, y descubrió que faltaban tres de ellos, manifestó su irritación con un grito al cielo. Y para colmo, había comenzado la lluvia.

Como era el mayor estaba listo para hacerse cargo. Se arremangó la camisa y se acomodó el chaleco de lana, miró el reloj de pulsera. Contuvo los arranques de la jovencita, Mimi Tachikawa, entregándole también el gran bolso de suplementos del cual le correspondía hacerse cargo —aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo porque _era pesado_—. Además, ayudó al más pequeño, Takeru Takaishi, en sus intentos de aguantar el llanto, lo distrajo y lo entretuvo como recordaba que sus hermanos mayores lo habían hecho con él tiempo atrás.

Y al fin se dignaron a aparecer. Cuando las nubes tronaban y la lluvia se volvía una cortina que impedía ver más allá. Empapados de pies a cabeza. Jou los regañó porque él había tomado el papel de responsable. Pero, un tiempo después, cuando estuvieron más tranquilos y él ya había llegado a contar mil, se alegró porque al menos todos se encontraban bien.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? —preguntó Mimi que miraba a través de la ventana, como si fulminando la lluvia con los ojos pudiera hacerla desaparecer.

—Debemos permanecer juntos y esperar la ayuda de los adultos.

Jou habló queriendo darles seguridad a los demás, y también a sí mismo.

—Estamos empapados —suspiró Sora—. No tenemos cómo encender el hogar.

Todas las miradas recayeron en la chimenea polvorienta y con poca leña. Mimi sonrió, rebuscó en su bolso y les tendió una pequeña caja de fósforos.

—Podemos solucionarlo.

Algunos sonrieron.

—Solo será una noche —quiso alentarlos Taichi—. Mañana vendrán a buscarnos. Podemos sobrellevarlo, seamos valientes.

Takeru sonrió de manera espléndida, se acercó a Taichi y le enseñó un dibujo. Jou lo había visto mientras lo dibujaba. Sonrió. Buscó tranquilizarse. Serían solo unas pocas horas, nada malo les podría pasar.

**.**

**VI**

**.**

Yamato observó a su hermano menor, se sintió culpable por haberlo hecho pasar un mal momento, seguro había estado muy preocupado todo la tarde. Había sido un tonto por perseguir a Taichi Yagami en su aventura alocada. No fue sensato dejar a Takeru.

En aquel momento le pareció incuestionable la idea de que el pequeño estaría seguro esperando en la cabaña, todavía le parecía la mejor decisión. El error había estado en no quedarse con él. Tendría que haberle permitido a Taichi continuar con sus locuras por su cuenta, después de todo no era asunto suyo.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había accedido a ir. Tal vez fue la preocupación de los demás o tal vez fue por haberse parado a reflexionar un momento, si algo llegara a pasarle por andar de aventurero Yamato no habría dudado en culparse por no haber podido detenerlo.

Él siempre había funcionado así. Culpándose tanto por lo que hizo como por lo que no pudo hacer. Chasqueó la lengua y se movió hasta el rincón más alejado de los demás, aunque no podía irse muy lejos ya que estaban encerrados en las mismas cuatro paredes.

Ya habían logrado cenar algo y secarse al fuego. Comenzaba a hacerse presente el sueño. Sora enmendaba con hilo y aguja el ruedo del largo vestido rosado de Mimi, mientras ella tarareaba una suave canción, entre bostezo y bostezo. Jou y Koushiro, ya recostados en el suelo, conversaban sobre provisiones y estadísticas de supervivencia. . Taichi distraía a Takeru, se le daba bien el papel de hermano mayor. Y eso un poco le molestaba.

Sin pensarlo, sus manos se deslizaron hasta la armónica que descansaba en el interior de su bolsillo. Vio a Takeru bostezar abiertamente, a Sora terminar su labor dejarse caer contra la espalda de Koushiro, acomodándose para descansar. Mimi suspiraba como princesa, aunque antes se había quejado de tener que dormir en el suelo. Todos se sentían igual de cansados, había sido un día largo.

Yamato dio un soplo a su instrumento, con los ojos cerrados. Algunos levantaron la mirada y sonrieron ante el sonido. Con soplos coordinados y precisos, Yamato reprodujo la melodía que tantos recuerdos cargaba. Escuchó a su hermano reír en sus exhalaciones. Jou les deseó buenas noches a todos. Yamato siguió su canción hasta terminarla, abrió los ojos en dos ocasiones, y viendo las sonrisas tranquilas de todos, se sintió mucho mejor.

**.**

**VII**

**.**

El señor Fujiyama los regañó desde el momento en que los encontró en aquella cabaña hasta el momento en que el autobús los dejó en la respectiva estación para llegar a sus casas, al finalizar el campamento.

Taichi todavía se reía de ello cuando tocó la puerta y su madre, con una sonrisa y ojos brillosos, le dio la bienvenida. Él se descalzó en la entrada y se dejó abrazar. Preguntó por Hikari, la respuesta se la dio ella misma.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó dando un salto, confiaba plenamente en que él la sostendría, y así fue.

Los dos compartieron un abrazo.

—Me alegra que estés mejor, Hikari.

—¿Tuviste una gran aventura?

Al niño le centellearon los ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Le contó a las dos todos los detalles mientras ayudaban a desempacar. La bienvenida, el grupo de chicos con el que le había tocado pasar el campamento, el partido de fútbol, la exploración del lugar, la lluvia de verano que los encerró en la cabaña y todas las actividades que siguieron. Había sido un campamento muy divertido, esperaba que alguna vez se pudiera repetir. Y había hecho nuevos amigos, lo que sin duda fue fantástico.

Se dejó caer en la cama al terminar y respiró profundo. Su madre le dijo que lo llamaría para la cenar. Taichi, con los ojos cargados de aventuras y una sonrisa bien marcada, repasó los momentos una y otra vez en su cabeza, se sintió nostálgico de alguna forma y se removió un poco.

Estaba cansado, claramente, enterró la cara en la almohada sabiendo que de inmediato se dormiría. Tuvo un último pensamiento, o más bien un sentimiento. No supo si fue mientras estaba despierto o dormido, pero no pudo olvidarlo.

La extraña sensación que se presentó esa noche, no lo abandonó jamás. Una melancolía inexplicable por algo que estaba seguro que nunca vivió, como un vacío que reclama llenarse.

**.**

**VIII**

**.**

Takeru abrió los ojos, todavía era de noche. No sabía por qué, pero estaba llorando. Se secó las lágrimas y se acurrucó bajo la sábana.

Faltaba algo, estaba seguro. Intentó volver a dormirse, no pudo. Suspiró pesado y se sentó en el colchón. Restregó sus ojos con el puño cerrado y encendió la luz del velador en su mesita de noche. _¿Qué era lo que faltaba? _

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada. No podía entender por qué sus ojos todavía lagrimeaban._ Tal vez se trata de un mal sueño_, se le ocurrió pensar en un momento, y dejando atrás la cama se sentó en el suelo para armar torres de colores con sus bloques de juguete.

Había pasado unos días espectaculares junto a su hermano, y había hecho nuevos amigos. _Con tantas cosas lindas en qué pensar no podría haber tenido un mal sueño_, se dijo. Así que negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de pesadillas.

Jugó con los bloques hasta que su mente se cansó, no sabía qué hora era pero el cielo todavía era oscuro. Pensó en su hermano y la melodía que solía tocar para él. Sonrió.

Adormilado, decidió que era hora de volver a la cama. Pero en el trayecto pisó algo que le hizo doler. Aguantó un grito y un llanto con todas sus fuerzas, no quería que su madre despertara. Levantó con cuidado al bloque amarillo responsable de su dolor y, al verlo, los ojos se le empañaron, se le hizo un nudo punzante en la garganta que no pudo disolver.

Pequeño y rectangular, en su mano, amarillo como el sol. Le dieron ganas de llorar y no pudo contenerlas. No era un llanto de los gritan el daño causado por un golpe, Takeru lo sabía. Era un llanto diferente, con un dejo de vacío, como cuando su familia se rompió. No entendía por qué llegaba ese llanto en aquel momento, tampoco entendía por qué no lo podía detener.

Su madre se despertó asustada, llegó hasta él y lo abrazó fuertemente, le acarició el pelo, se recostó con él y no lo soltó hasta que su llanto cesó. Le besó la frente y permaneció allí hasta que volvió a dormirse, sin dar explicaciones de su llanto inesperado, con los ojos muy rojos e hinchados. Y con la mano fuertemente cerrada contra su pecho, guardó el bloque amarillo como un guerrero valiente que protege el preciado emblema de su rey.

_¿Qué era lo que faltaba?_

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
